List of places in Star Trek: Outpost
'Cities' 'Alkon City' The capital city on planet Kalimor near the Miragosa nebula. One of many urban centers, Alkon city was built 5 miles from the site of the original colony. It was originally planned to be an exact duplicate of the original colony, but when the Starfleet Corps of Engineers made some changes, it attracted other settlers, and the colony's size continued to expand, until it was no longer a colony, but a major population center. Many of the occupation's victims were found in a mass grave and identified, then reburied at the original site, among them, Emily Alkon. 'Dannath' A city located on the planet Uguard, in the Alpha quadrant. The Ferengi Yov and the Rogue Section 31 operative Mith were murdered there in 2365 'San Francisco' A city, located on the North American continent, planet Earth, San Francisco once belonged to a territorial province called the state of California and also to a government called The United States of America. San Francisco was the home of Starfleet Command's headquarters, as well as several smaller annexes. San Francisco is also home to the Starfleet division of the San Francisco Navy Yards, where the original starships were built. 'Volange City' An urban center located on the planet Quin, near the Miragosa nebula. Though of moderate size, the city did not possess extensive medical facilities and did have many terran inhabitants. In the eyes of the locals, terran equaled Starfleet, and Starfleet was not welcome. Emily May Tovar-Smith was infected with the Marr pathogen when on a school sponsored field trip on Quin she traded with a scavenger named Deragon. 'Planets' 'Axinar IV' - Axinar IV was a recreation depot mentioned between Lt. Karen Denali and Lt. Greg Torkelson. According to Torkelson, he "cannot be held at all responsible for what happened there." Details of the incident were vague. 'Betazed' Main Article - Betazed - Homeworld of Rachel Winston, Briz Nemon, and Kar'rl Droonga. Betazed was the fifth planet in the Beta Zeta system. Betazed was an important member of the Federation, its primary governing body a planetary council. The Betazoids were an empathic species with a limited telepathic ability between two people with a close personal or emotional bond. 'Dustria' - Dustria was the name given by the indigenous population of the planet classified by Starfleet as Sigma Iotia II. After the visit by the and its subsequent contamination of the culture, the name Dustria fell out of favor with the populace and the Federation designation was adopted by its inhabitants. 'Earth' Main Article - Earth - Earth was the homeworld of the Human race. The third planet in a star system with eight planets and one sun, Earth was also the headquarters of the United Federation of Planets, as well as Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy. There were several Starfleet and Federation facilities on the planet. One such facility was a Federation Penal Colony located on New Zealand. Earth was the destination of Admiral Thomas, Yeoman Tovar-Smith, aboard the USS Joseph Kittinger, following the Admiral's visit to Deep Space 3. 'Fahrion' - Fahrion was the location of a ship repair facility, operated by Peutrice Vask. It was also the probable destination of the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds, following their second battle with the USS Chimera 'Ferenginar' Main Article - Ferenginar - Home to Goshen, Tirgil, Vurk, Agent Aybar, Daimons Furrent, Yurrel, Vodic (Goshen, Vurk & Tirgil's uncle), Yov (Vodic's assistant), and Brel (Vodic's assistant). Homeworld of the Ferengi Alliance. The planet is inundated with near constant rain, along with bogs and muck. Structures on the Ferengi homeworld are primarily a domelike design, dominated by the Tower of Commerce, home of the Ferengi Commerce Authority, or FCA. Deep Space 3 is located near the border of Ferengi Space. 'Gandar IV' - Gandar IV was a remote world in the area known as the Pinchot Expanse. Home to the brewery of Zangar Rethrobeck, who produced Bregatian Lager, Gandar IV was a prime target for pirates and ruffians. Because of the attacks, brewery had increased security, but that did not stop Captain Britarra and the pirate vessel Solar Winds from raiding the facility while on their way to the Enclave. 'Lokian II' - Lokian II was a planet where the pirates from the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds could "turn a tidy profit" on some stolen tetryon pulse launchers. 'Kalimor' - Kalimor was a Class M planet located near the Miragosa Nebula. Kalimore was the site of a former colony overseen by Governor Alkon. Then-Lieutenant Montaine "Monty" Buchanan was stationed here and fell in love with the governor's daughter, Emily Alkon. It was also here that Buchanan met Dr. Arban Breetal and formed a life-long friendship. Described as "a beautiful place," Kalimor, according to Buchanan, was "...wild. Not dangerous, but...unplanned. Other than a few acres of farmland, it was uncultivated. It just...grew." Among the indigenous plants was a flowering plant called Vacariss. Buchanan would later note that the Vacariss "were...intoxicating." He noted that each patch of Vacariss smelled different from the others and surmised that the size of the flower patch or the density of the flowers gave each patch a slightly different smell. Kalimor may have been idyllic, but it did not remain so. The colony was invaded by a brutal race of beings known as the Mahr. After neutralizing the communications, as well as the minimal defenses, the Mahr laid waste to the colony structures and incinerated the area surrounding the colony for ten miles. The Vacariss in the area were burned to ash. The colonists were herded like cattle interred in a crude and makeshift concentration camp. Many of the colonists were either worked to death by the Mahr, or were brutally murdered like Governor Alkon was executed in the street. Starfleet worked diplomatically at first and then acted with force to liberated Kalimor. The colonists were rescued eight months after the occupation began; 82 colonists survived the ordeal. Some of the survivors remained behind to rebuild the colony after Starfleet reinforced their presence. Kalimor is once again a thriving community, with emmigrants from across the Alpha quadrant. Twenty-five years later, some of the survivors of the original colony returned to Kalimor to host a reunion. 'Melnora' - Melnora was the third planet of a fairly isolated solar system in a "stable" area inside the Pinchot Expanse. Identified as Bolderis Minimus III by Starfleet, Melnora was home to a populace of people who resembled the Betazoids; however, Melnorans lacked the Betazoid empathic gifts. Existence of the planet was first discovered through a Melnoran named Biscaine. Biscaine was on a spiritual retreat in a remote and isolated area of the planet, preparing to compete for control of the Ivory Throne, an ancient artifact that symbolized the central power of leadership on the planet. During his preparations, Biscaine stumbled across an alien ship that had made a hard landing. The occupants of the ship captured Biscaine and took him prisoner. Treated as chattel, he was passed from band to band, wandering aimlessly through the stars for many years. Eventually, he met someone who took pity upon him and noticed the similarity between Biscaine and the race known as Betazoids. Biscaine was introduced to the Betazoids and was overjoyed, believing he had made a remarkable discovery. But since he had no frame of reference as to where he was in relation to where he had come from, he was unable to relate the location of Melnora to the Betazoids. He spent his last days on Betazed, chronicling his life and recollections of Melnora. Though he was well-liked by all who met him, his memoirs were largely unknown. Many years later, a smuggler was apprehended attempting to enter Betazed space. Within the smuggler's logs was a mention of the planet Melnora. The information was eventually conveyed to Ambassador Briz Nemon who was aware of the writings of Biscaine. The ambassador then made a case to the Betazoid council and received approval to begin observation of Melnora and their culture, with the long-term goal of establishing protectorate status for the planet. The Melnorans had made significant progress toward unity on the planet and had elected planetary leaders prior to the insertion of Betazoid observation teams, yet, there was still much division among the various factions, and skirmishes were common. Political affiliation on the planet was proudly and prominently displayed through the colors of an individual's clothing. During an attempt by Betazed to establish protectorate status, one of the cultural observers, Kar'rl Droonga was murdered by the daughter of the Melnoran planetary leader, Voronis Ranteen. As a result, Starfleet advised that contact with the Melnorans be avoided and warning buoys were placed around the system warning non-Federation species of the dangers and turmoil on the planet. 'Mubarin' - Mubarin was the fabled treasure planet of the ancient civilization of the Escherites. According to one of the pirates from the pirate ship Lucky Lady, another pirate by the name of Gardin found an ancient "settlement" of the Escherites on Mubarin, 'Quin' - Quin (pronounced "keen") was a planet located near the Miragosa Nebula. Emily May Tovar-Smith, the sister of Yeoman Avery Tovar-Smith, traveled to this planet as part of a school expedition. It was here that doctors believed she contracted a variant of the Mahr pathogen which was developed on Kalimor and tested on the colonists who had been interned in a concentration camp. In actuality, it was a scavenger by the name of Deragon that infected Emily. He only operated from the Planet. 'Qo'noS' Main Article - Qo'noS - Qo'noS (pronounced Kronos) Homeworld of the Klingon species and capital of the Klingon Empire. Qo'noS is located in the Beta Quadrant and approximately four days from Earth at warp 4.5. The Empire is governed by the Klingon High Council, which has its great hall located in the First City. The leader of the Empire is known as Chancellor of the High Council though there is also an Emperor. Despite this, the Emperor held no real power and was little more than a figurehead. Qo'noS is also the location of Klingon Defense Force Headquarters, and the Imperial Klingon Academy. 'Sigma Iotia II' - Sigma Iotia II was the homeworld of Lieutenant commander Renova Exler and Salvatore Exler, her grandfather. The planet was one of two in the Sigma Iotia system. Its inhabitants, known as Iotians, were a "very bright and imitative people." After the starship USS Horizon visited the planet and left behind "The Book" - a book about the Chicago Mobs of the 1920s; the Iotians used the book to develop their culture in the image of the gangsters of old Earth. The planet was designated a protectorate world and was the basis for the creation of "the exceptions clause" governing first contact. 'Tzenketh Prime' - Homeworld of the Tzenkethi Coalition. Tzenketh was the sixth planet in a star system with sixteen planets. It was the administrative center of the Tzenkethi coalition. The closest Federation Starbase was 621. 'Uguard' A non-aligned world located in the Alpha quadrant. The world is populated and has at least one population center, Dannath. The world is known to most of the major powers in the quadrant. 'Vartis VII' - A planet near which the pirate ship Solar Winds looted several tetryon pulse launchers from another ship. 'Voxhall' - A planet located within First Federation space. Voxhall was the location of a distillery belonging to an individual named Darst. The distillery produced some of the finest Tranya in known space. The facility was supposedly destroyed by the isolationist government within the First Federation as a warning to others to discourage trade over the borders. However, before the distillery was destroyed, Darst moved the real operation deep below the surface of the planet where it could function freely, protected by the crystalline rock structure above and around it. Facilities 'The Enclave' '-' The Enclave was a hub for pirate and black market activity. The Enclave was a planet-based facility located on the far side of Rough Seas (a particularly nasty type 7 ion storm inside the Pinchot Expanse). The Enclave was visited by Goshen, Lt. Renova Exler, and Doctor Rachel Winston to pick up a deutronium interphase generator (D.I.G.) for Deep Space 3 and uncover information about the mysterious group of long-dead aliens known as the Escherites. Although the Enclave was a "hive of scum and villainy," not all villains were welcome there; Captain Britarra of the Solar Winds was banned from the Enclave. Tirgil and Vurk also went to the Enclave following their mission for Uncle Vodic in First Federation space. They were followed there by the renegade pirate Zangar Rethrobeck and his newly hired hand, Jenneth. 'Starfleet Academy' Main Article - Starfleet Academy - Starfleet Academy was the primary training facility for Starfleet's officers, as well as enlisted personnel. The main facility was located north of San Francisco in Sausalito though there were annexes located throughout planet Earth. The Academy was a four-year institution of learning though some post-graduate areas of study, such as Command and Medical School involved five or more. The Academy also offered field training for cadets on starships, as well as space stations and starbases. Enrollment was normally limited to citizens of member worlds though citizens from protectorate and non-member worlds could have enrolled, provided they had sponsorship from a senior Starfleet officer. Lt. Renova Exler from the USS Chimera was one such officer. 'Starfleet Command Headquarters' Main Article - Starfleet Command - Starfleet Command Headquarters was the primary command and control center for Starfleet Command. Its primary offices were located on Earth, in the city of San Francisco, on an old U.S. Army Base known as "The Presidio." The facility had its own shuttleport, as well as a master control center. There were also annex buildings located throughout San Francisco, as well as in space. Stellar Phenomena and other Places 'Amidrion Line' - A location in the Pinchot Expanse that delineates First Federation from Ferengi Alliance space. The area is rife with pirate raiders intercepting smugglers, particularly Tranya smuggles. The Ferengi mobster, Vodic had many ships (a lot of them with questionable missions) that had been attacked by pirates in this area. 'Miragosa Nebula' The Miragosa nebula is, simply put, the remnant of a supernova possessing remarkable power. incredibly dense in places, it is considered, the most active nebula ever measured anywhere in the Alpha Quadrant. Miragosa covers an area larger than several solar systems combined. So large, in fact, Starfleet lost the Marr ships inside of it. The missing starships were located in a relatively stable area of the nebula. Despite this, the Pequod, the vessel hired by Mel Hermanson to find the Marr ships, took a beating getting to them. 'Pinchot Expanse' '-' Named after the explorer who discovered it, Marcos Pinchot, the Pinchot Expanse, known locally as "The Pinch," was a region of extremely unstable space filled with temporal/spatial anomalies and intense ion storms, and was regarded as a "generally dangerous place." Located near the borders of the Ferengi Alliance and the First Federation, "the Pinch" was investigated by Starfleet on numerous occasions. However, after numerous ships and crews mysteriously disappeared, the exploration of the area was discontinued. According to Lt. Renova Exler, the executive officer of the USS Chimera, there are hundreds of stories about the Pinch. "And for every story," she said, "there are dozens of attempts to scientifically validate it...and every one of them has come up empty. The Pinch laughs at scientists." Though the area had the stigma of being another "Delta Triangle," the sector's indigenous species still traveled through the area. One section of the Pinch, known as The Rough Seas, was an extremely dangerous type 7 ion storm. However, some parts of the Pinch were "stable," such as the area near the planet Bolderis Minimus III (which was known by the locals as Melnora). .The Rough Seas - The Rough Seas was a permanent type 7 ion storm inside the Pinchot Expanse. "In storms of this magnitude," according to Lt. Commander Greg Torkelson, "even a well-protected starship is at increased risk of being ripped to shreds by the magnetic cascades... Based on what information I have gathered...the area is best avoided if at all possible...which, I suppose, makes it ideal for a smuggler's hideout. Data indicates that even the most inexperienced pilot can navigate around it if they take it slow and careful." Pirates and rogues were known to use the Rough Seas to help evade capture or avoid detection from the authorities; however, travel inside the Rough Seas was considered far too dangerous even for the most daring of pilots. 'Venderis Nebula' - The USS Remington was surveying this nebula and the nearby gaseous anomalies when then-Lieutenant Greg Torkelson got word that he had been promoted to Lt. Commander and assigned to Deep Space 3. Organizations 'Black Sun Logistics' A private security firm, that was, simply put, mercenaries for hire. It was, until recently, under the control of CEO Mel Hermanson, a survivor of the Marr occupation on planet Kalimor. Black Sun was not well thought of by Starfleet and the Federation, with any conversations with company employees being mandatory reportable to Starfleet and the Federation Justice department. 'Klingon High Council' - The primary governing body of the Klingon Empire. The High Council was composed mainly of the leaders of the great houses or families. The Council was presided over by a Chancellor, who was chosen for life. The High Council was responsible for decisions regarding Military deployments, as well as mediating disputes between great houses. They could also impose discommendation, A ritual shaming on an entire house for a period of three generations. Discommedated Klingons had no status in Klingon society and were generally treated as traitors when addressed at all. Jenneth's house suffered such a punishment, resulting in her leaving Klingon space, primarily due to her vehement opposition to the Khitomer Accords. 'United Federation of Planets' - Founded in the Earth year 2161 by the founding worlds of Earth, Vulcan, Andor and Tellar, The United Federation of Planets, also known as the UFP, or simply, The Federation, was the primary governing body in the Alpha Quadrant. Membership was purely voluntary and had more than 150 member worlds. The Federation also had a number of protectorate worlds, such as Sigma Iotia II. Such worlds, though not members, were aware of the existence of the Federation, and were allowed limited contact with other Federation worlds, and came under the protection of Starfleet. Federation Headquarters was located on planet Earth, with the offices of The UFP President also located on Planet Earth in the city of Paris, France. Category:Lists